Destiny Diverted
by Angelbach
Summary: A truth emerges after Buffy dies. Willow/Angel
1. A cryptic entrance

A/N Yes I know I've been away for a while but I'm back. Enjoy!

Title: Destiny Diverted

Author: Angelbach

Email: 12

Category: W/A

Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I'd never turn them down.!!! All other characters belong to my imagination.

Notes: Season 6 Buffy/Season 3 Angel. No Connor and no Darla.

Part One

"Spike! Spike!" Dawn Summers threw open the bleached vampire's crypt door, jumped inside and then slammed it shut. "Spike, wake up! I need your help!"

"What the…! Niblet, what the hell are you doing here. Where's Red?" Spike sat up abruptly, his demon in full evidence. A glare that faded away as it was replaced with one of astonishment as he watched the young woman jumping nervously from foot to foot in the middle of his crypt. "And keep bloody still, you're gonna give me a ruddy headache with all your hopping."

He cast a quick look round the crypt, before returning a glowering look to the youngest member of the Slayerettes. "And just where the hell is the Buffybot?"

"Patrol of course. Where else would she be at this time of night?" Dawn shot back.

Scowling, he threw back his covers and got out of bed… only to be greeted with a squeal of intense embarrassment from Dawn and the sight of her swiftly turned back.

"Spike! You're… clothes!" Dawn covered her eyes, blushing furiously but even then she could still see in her mind's eye the brief glimpse of naked vampire she had caught.

"Aw hell!" Spike grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, thanking who ever was listening for the fact that vampires could no longer blush as well. Pulling on his habitual black t-shirt as well, he growled to himself. "And why I give a damn about what she saw, I need to get my head examined. I'm turning into ruddy Peaches!"

Moving forward, he caught hold of Dawn's shoulders and shook her, albeit hard but gentle. "That was your on darn fault, Dawnie. Now where's Red. You know it's still not too safe for you to be out on your own."

"Ow Spike, that hurt!" She shook him off and spun round to face him, the glare in her hazel eyes similar to the one her older sister had often turned on him when she had still been alive. "I can look after myself, Spike, regardless of what everyone thinks, and Willow is at home. Her head was hurting her again when she woke up this afternoon, thanks to that… that…!"

"Dawn!" He growled warningly, not wanting another lecture from the redhead he shared Dawn's guardianship with on his language. "I'll have to tell her this time."

"You don't have to tell her anything and you know it. You do it to just annoy her... and me!" Dawn actually stamped her foot at him. "And I was only going to say that girl any way!"

"So you say, pet." He shrugged it off, not really wanting to go into it with her. "As for Will, I take it they had another bloody argument."

"What else!" Dawn sat down in his armchair, curling her legs underneath her. "It's all they do these days since Will refused to do that spell."

Her eyes darkened for a moment as she remembered what the redhead had told the blonde witch. "Buffy's finally done all she was destined for, Tara. I will not bring her back from heaven just because we miss her. She deserves to rest at last."

"But Willow, what if…" Tara had stuttered.

Willow had held up her hand, her eyes darkening slightly. "I said NO! Tara and that's my final word on the subject."

Returning to the present, she suddenly eager eyes back to Spike. "Don't you want to know what I've been up to? Why I need your help?"

"Dammit Dawn, of course I ruddy well do." He growled sitting down on his bed to pull on his boots. As he did so, he caught a look he was fast learning to recognise and abruptly sat up again. "Niblet, don't tell me you've been following… Niblet!"

"Alright I won't tell you've I've been following Tara."

"Dawn, you bloody promised!"

"She made Willow cry this time, Spike." Dawn said her attitude stubbornly unrepentant. "And I so did not promise! You just said I was going to because I had no proof."

"Don't try and play word games with me, Dawnie." Spike growled again as he returned to doing his boots up. "You'll lose."

The teenager promptly stuck her tongue out at him then grew worriedly serious. "Spike, I think I found my proof. Well, enough at least to convince you at least."

"You better start talking then, pet. I'll decide what to do when I've heard this supposed evidence of yours." As she started to grin slightly, he growled warningly. "And this had better be bloody worth it, Dawn because Red as an excuse aside, you ain't ruddy wandering around Sunnyhell for any other reason. "

"Believe me Spike, it is. It really is." Dawn sat forward, dark eyes lighting up. "You are so going to be proud of me, Spike, I promise you."

"Then start spilling your guts, pet."

END PART ONE


	2. Sunnyhell calling

Part Two

"Peaches."

"Spike, what do you want?" Angel put his pen down and leant an elbow on his desk, changing his grip on his receiver. "Willow said everything was quiet when we spoke yesterday."

"Hell, Peaches, this is Sunnyhell. Things are never that quiet around 'ere." Spike returned with his usual note of sarcasm. "You of all people should know that."

"Get to the point, Spike. I've got more important things to do than waste time talking to you. Why are you calling?"

"I doubt they're more important than Red."

Angel growled. "Explain that."

"Things are about to go crazy around here and its all centred on Red."

The older vampire sat up straight, eyes narrowed as he focused on what his grandchilde had just said. "What about Willow."

"She's in trouble Peaches and has been for longer than anyone realises, I think."

"How can you be so sure?" Angel's tone was even sharper. He had not missed the genuine note of concern in Spike's voice, however much he had tried to suppress it.

"Niblet must have told you about her Tara conspiracy."

"I know of it." Angel sat back in his chair, smiling involuntarily as he caught Fred firing a water pistol into Gunn's shocked face in the middle of their practice fight. "I overheard Delia telling her she needed proof."

"Nice to see me and that cheerleader of yours are on the same wavelength." His half grin was clearly audible to the elder vampire but even that was gone from his voice when he spoke again. "Peaches, Dawn got her proof tonight and its one hell of a scorcher."

"Tell me!"

"Niblet and I tracked that blonde witch tonight. Saw her meet up with an old friend of the Scooby Gang." The more familiar sarcastic note returned to his voice. "Some bloke from back home, name of Rayne."

"Ethan Rayne. More an old friend/foe of Giles than the gang's by the way." Angel sighed as he covered his eyes for a moment. "A chaos warlock and most definitely hard to forget."

"Yeah well whoever he is, the git and that Tara witch are down right friendly. Kept mentioning some kind of spell and Red in the same breath." Spike growled. "It looks bad, Peaches, especially with these headaches she's been getting lately."

"Hell! What headaches?" Angel growled as well, registering first the mention of Willow's health, before what the chipped vampire had said regarding the youngest member of the Scooby gang clarified itself as well. "You took Dawn with you when you followed Tara! Spike, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That the little brat would have gone all on her lonesome, that's what!" Spike defended himself quickly, as he caught the slight Angelus note in his grandsire's voice. "When that girl decides she's going to do something, she bloody does it!"

Before Angel could respond, a scream echoed through the hotel and down the phone line.

"**What**… the… bloody hell… was that, Peaches?"

"Delia's having a vision, and something tells me I'm really not going to like this one. Hold the line, Spike, I'll be back."

Angel shot out of his office to find his Seer resting on the circular red sofa. Her face was white with pain from her vision as she held her head with both hands. Gunn and Fred stood either side of her, both expressions deeply concerned.

Wesley emerged from the small bathroom, carrying a glass of water and what looked like two tablets. "Here Cordelia, take this."

"Delia, please tell me it wasn't to do with Sunnydale."

Even knowing it would cause her extra pain, the note in her boss and friend's voice had her turning to him. Her brown eyes were even darker that normal with the information she had to impart. "Oh God Angel, I only wish…"

"Willow."

She nodded. "I saw that madman Rayne and that sincerely creepy Tara reading some kind of spell over her… and just how did you know it was Willow already?"

"I've got Spike on the line. They've already seen Rayne." Angle turned to the former Watcher. "Wes, get hold of Lorne. Something tells me we're going to need his peculiar talent. Everyone else pack. We're heading for Sunnydale in an hour."

"Lorne's not going to like that, Angel." Wesley commented dryly as he helped Cordelia sit up.

"Frankly I don't care. After all she has done for all of us one time or another, it's time we paid her back. Willow needs my help and she's going to get it." He walked away, leaving his team to look at his back in complete astonishment.

"I hate it when he does that. It always means trouble." Gunn shook his head then caught the puzzled look in Fred's eyes. "What's up girl?"

"Who's Spike?" The puzzled physicist asked in a totally confused tone.

Grinning slightly, Angel closed the door behind him and picked up the phone. "Spike."

"What the hell is going on, Peaches?"

"Your proof just got confirmation from the PTBs. We'll be in Sunnydale in two hours or so. Where are you based now?"

"Slayer's gaff. Niblet's upstairs with Red at the moment. The kid and his demon girl are looking after the Magic Shop."

"And…?"

"Ain't a clue. Vanished after her meet with Rayne."

"Keep an eye out for her and keep the girls safe."

"Goes without saying, Peaches. Just move it."

END PART TWO


	3. Red Distraction

Part Three

"Spike, will you please stop pacing." Willow snapped uncharacteristically, uncovering blazing green eyes for a moment to glare at him. "You're making my head worse and you're doing it deliberately. Don't think I don't know that!"

"Sorry Red." He grinned at her unapologetically and continued to pace. "But I need something to do and this is it."

The redhead was lying on the sofa in the living room, a cold compress on her forehead. Dawn was curled up in an armchair opposite her, her face buried in one of Willow's spell books as she desperately tried not to laugh at the antics of her two friends. She couldn't stop her shoulders shaking furiously though.

"And here I was thinking I was the youngest present." She murmured, shaking her head in mock shame at the antics of her elders. "Please children."

"Hush now, Dawn." Spike ruffled her hair as he went past again and Dawn just managed to knock it away from her. Their slight familial action drew a gentle smile from the pale redhead as she caught the gesture from underneath her cold compress.

Ever since the two girls had come down stairs, following Spike's call to Angel (albeit still unknown to Willow), the chipped vampire had been going out of his way to be as irritating as possible. It was almost as if he knew that keeping Willow's attention focused on him was helping to keep it away from the intensity of her headache.

"Well, find something else to do, you major peroxide pain in the butt before I decide that Amy needs a new room mate after all. Even one that would be as annoying as you most probably would be." Willow's gentle smile had become a glare and then a further pain attack had her covering her eyes again.

"I'd guarantee that, pet." Spike smirked but his eyes were fixed on her face.

Swallowing deeply she tried to control the attack, ignoring the smirk. "Then let me tell you, Spike, for a bad-assed vampire such as yourself, you're being even more mortally irritating than normal."

This comment brought her a giggle from Dawn and a scowl from Spike, although an appreciative glint at her on the spot analysis was in his eyes.

Seconds later, she uncovered her eyes again to glare suspiciously at him. "And if it wasn't for my sheer misfortune, I've come to know you so well…"

"Watch your tongue, Red."

She promptly stuck said tongue out at him before continuing. "…I would say you were hiding something from me, something important just to make me find it out."

"Now pet, would I really do that to you."

"Dang right you would." Both girls said simultaneously in perfect imitation of his accent, an act that made him grin broadly.

Both grin and all light-heartedness fled the scene as Willow turned inexplicably even paler, a deep pained groan escaping her lips as she held her head in both hands. "Goddess!"

"Willow!"

Dawn rushed to her side, the spell book she had been reading falling forgotten to the ground behind her. Kneeling down, she touched her friend's cheek with gentle but trembling fingers and was barely able to hold back a gasp of shock as she turned frightened gaze to the vampire. "Spike."

Spike immediately joined her, resting his hand on Willow's forehead only to remove it quickly at the sheer amount of heat she was throwing off. "Bloody hell, Red, you're on fire!"

"Tell me something I didn't already know, Spike." Willow seemed to sink back even further into her pile of pillows, eyes flashing. "I just wish my head would explode already."

"Try to nod off again, pet. We'll be here when you need us." He ran his hand over Willow's eyes before dragging the younger girl away into the hall. Not hearing any change in her breathing, he turned back to find her looking at him. "I mean it, Red!"

When he was sure that the pale form on the sofa had actually fallen asleep this time he pulled Dawn nearer to the base of the stairs. Keeping his voice lowered, his eyes fastened on Willow he spoke. "Niblet, go upstairs and call Peaches. He needs to know about this."

"Spike..." Dawn looked up at him, dark eyes awash with barely suppressed tears as she clung to his shirt. "She's getting worse, isn't she?"

"I gotta feeling that it's gonna get even worse before it gets better, pet, if it gets better." He replied honestly, hugging her roughly. A sound outside had him snapping his eyes towards the street. "Hold on a moment, pet…"

The sound outside grew even more familiar as the squealing brakes he had heard grew even louder and he smirked grimly. "Well, so much for calling Peaches. The souled wonder and his fang gang are just about to arrive on our doorstep."

"Angel! Thank the Lady." Unconsciously mimicking the girl who had taken over the role of her big sister, Dawn sprang for the front door.

"I just hope he's got the answer you're looking for, Dawn pet." He moved back into the living room to look down at the redhead, scowling furiously. "For all our sakes."

END PART THREE


	4. Reunited

Part Four

"This is so not good, Wes." Cordelia murmured to her colleague and friend an hour later. The couple were watching their dark-haired boss stand watch over the still sleeping redhead. "We lose Willow and Angel will take that sunlit walk for certain. Redemption is damned for all time."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that we don't lose her." He drew her closer, running his hand down her back as she laid her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. "Willow's a fighter, Delia. She's proven that time and again. She won't give in."

The brunette physically shook herself. "I know that, really I do know that." She repeated herself on catching the disbelieving look that had appeared in the former Watcher's eyes for a moment. "It's just that…" Her voice broke.

"It's just that what?" A familiar accented voice asked as Spike came in from the kitchen from where he had been listening to them.

"The last time she looked that awful, she…" She paused for a moment, suddenly realising that she was about to bring up memories that would be extremely painful to the listening Angel… and the unconscious Willow. "Angel…"

"Go on Delia." He said quietly, looking over his shoulder at her. "Neither of them was in Sunnydale at the time and they need to know, especially considering what she did. It can only go to raising hope that she is going to be alright."

"Yeah, cheerleader! You heard Peaches, we need to know." Spike leant against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. He couldn't however hide his curiosity.

"It's was when she was in her coma, the one just before she gave Angel his soul back and he was sent to hell, all right!" She moved into the living room and leant on the back of the sofa, looking down at the redhead. Reaching down, she brushed a lock of hair gently out of her eyes. "She frightened us all to death that time as well."

"She did the soul restoration immediately after she came out of the coma!" Wesley exclaimed, eyes widening in slight shock. "She was that powerful even back then."

"Sounds like our Red, always full of surprises." Spike straightened a slight look of pride in his ice blue eyes before it vanished as he cast a brief searching around the room. Scowling, he turned back to the elder vampire and found him watching him, a questioning look in his dark eyes.

"Is something wrong, Spike?"

"Where's Niblet disappeared to this time? She ain't left Red for longer than ten minutes since she came back."

Angel turned a full blown glare on his grandchilde. "You and I are still due long words on that, William and for your information Dawn is in the kitchen with Lorne."

"Words about what exactly? What has Spike done now?" A familiar but slightly weak voice asked from the depths of the pillows on the sofa. Willow had finally woken up.

The vampire immediately turned back to her – to find her reaching out to touch him, only to draw her hand back, a puzzled look in her pretty green eyes. "Angel? Cordelia?"

"Hi Willow." Cordelia leant back down on the sofa again, her slightly relieved look not touching her own brown eyes though. In her personal opinion, the redhead was way too pale vampire looking for her taste and as was still her wont on occasion, she spoke her mind. "You look terrible by the way."

"Cordelia!" Wesley exclaimed in pained disbelief as he and the younger vampire rushed over to join them. He actually forgot himself enough to shove her slightly. "Good god woman, when will you learn tact?"

"What would be the fun in that?" She muttered under her breath as she made room for them both.

He glared at her for a moment and then looked down at the pale redhead. "Welcome back, by the way, Willow."

"Wesley! You're here too!" Willow looked up at the former Watcher with a pain-filled gaze clearly confused. She cast her eyes over the three faces looking down at her before they returned to the dark haired vampire still at her side.

Unconsciously she reached out once more and this time slipped her small hand into his, clinging tightly to him and in a way, to reality. "Angel… I don't understand? Am I dreaming?"

"No, little one, you're not dreaming. We're all here, even Lorne." He squeezed her fingers reassuringly then touched her cheek with his free hand only to frown at the intense heat she was still throwing off. Sharing a swift look with his grandchilde, he returned his gaze to hers. "You're not in a good place, Will."

"So major not good." She responded with a weak imitation of her usual smile. "Please tell me, I'm not hallucinating now though." She sought reassurance. "You really are here aren't you Angel?"

"Come on Willow, would a hallucination do this?" Cordelia immediately pinched Spike's cheek her grin becoming real as she also kicked his shin just for the fun of it.

"Ouch!" Spike actually yelped loud enough to bring the remaining members of Angel's team and Dawn from the kitchen. All of them stood looking at him in sheer disbelief while from the sofa came the sweet sound (To them!) of the redhead's weak giggles.

"It wasn't that bloody funny, Red."

"Yes it was." She responded as she slowly sat up with Angel's help. He immediately sat behind her and she leant her head back against his shoulder. "I get the feeling you and I are due words too, Spike... if Angel leaves anything of you to have words with!"

With a small glare at the bleached vampire, she looked up at the elder vampire. "Angel, why are you here? Really."

He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Cordy had a vision, Will… about you."

Her lips opened but all that escaped them was a silent "oh!"

END PART FOUR


	5. Remembering

Part Five

"And where do you think you are going, young lady." Cordelia smiled internally as the brunette teenager suddenly shut the front door – and just remembering to catch it before it slammed. "I seem to remember a promise or was that just my imagination?"

"Cordelia! I was… just… well, I was just going …" Dawn stuttered as she shuffled her feet, and doing her best to avoid the Seer's knowing look.

"Yes?" The Seer raised an elegant eyebrow. "You were just going where exactly?"

"If I said the shops would you believe me?" She actually had the audacity to ask, looking at the elder girl with hopeful eyes. "You know, to get more food."

"Dawn!" Cordelia managed to draw out her name into several syllables. "The truth if you please."

Sighing deeply, Dawn moved into the front room and dropped own onto the nearest sofa. She turned bright eyes full of suppressed tears and a touch of fear to the cheerleader. "I was going to try and find Tara or that Rayne guy. I mean… Cordy, it's been two days now!"

With a sigh of her own, Cordelia sat down next to Dawn and drew her into an embrace. "Dawnie, I know you're scared. We all are but going off on your own is not going to help Willow." She stroked the younger girl's hair, trying to soothe her but continued to gently reprimand her. "If anything, it would just scare us even more and you're intelligent enough to know it's not something we need just now."

"I have to do something, Cordy. What is the use of being the Key if I can't open a few doors for her? There has to be something I can do. I need to do something!"

A sudden idea struck the Seer and her eyes widened. "Dawn, where do they keep their spell books, you know, their personal Book of Shadows?"

"Willow's is here of course, stored on her computer." The teenager replied, a puzzled frown crossing her pretty face. "And she has half of Giles's magic books here as well."

"And Tara's…?"

Thinking it over for a moment, Dawn's eyes opened wide in stunned discovery. "Dear god! It's here too. That's what he meant." She jumped to her feet. "We have to find it! Cordy, we just have to!"

"I'm beginning to think people are right. I really need to think things through before I speak." Cordelia murmured to herself as she rose to her feet, startled by the way the younger girl had taken her simple suggestion. A second later, her brain processed exactly what Dawn had said. "Who meant what? Dawn, what are you saying?"

"Ethan Rayne. The conversation I eavesdropped on." Dawn jumped from foot to foot in sheer excitement. "He called her a fool for letting it out of her sight and more importantly for us at least, leaving it here **where we can get hold of it.**"

"Who called who a fool?" Gunn asked suddenly as he came in from the dining room with Fred and Wesley, startling the other two girls. He reached out and steadied Dawn as she almost fell over in shock. "Steady there, Dawn girl. You almost hurt yourself."

"It would appear that there has been a slight falling out amongst the other side, which as always is turning out to be a good thing for our side." Cordelia replied. "Dawn, in words of one clear syllable please."

"Tara's spell book. It's still here and so is the spell."

"What spell?" Wesley moved forward, his attention completely caught.

"The one she cast on Willow and the one they still want to cast on her." Dawn wrinkled her nose. "Or at least a key to it, I think. I wasn't exactly listening at that point to be honest, I was trying to get away to tell Spike."

"I really begin to wonder what else you've forgotten to remember at this point in time, especially considering the importance of this information." Wesley sighed heavily then stiffened his shoulders.

"Alright, here's the plan. Dawn, find paper and write down everything you heard and I do mean everything from both eavesdropping…"

"Reconnaissance…" Dawn interrupted him.

"Fine your reconnaissance sessions then." Wesley glared at the blatantly unrepentant teenager before turning to the other members of his team. "Cordy, Fred, you search down here. Gunn and I will start upstairs."

"What about Angel? Shouldn't someone tell him?" Fred asked timidly as she moved towards the nearest book case.

"And Spike." Dawn insisted as she stopped her frantic search for a pen. "They'll go ballistic, Wes, if they're not told."

The former Watcher rolled his eyes. "I'll tell Angel then, Dawn and if you must insist on Spike being informed at this time of day, you can do it."

Before he had even stopped speaking the teenager had vanished.

Gunn turned to Wesley and Cordelia, eyebrow raised. "I get the feeling that this is normal for Sunnydale."

The former denizens of the Hellmouth town looked at each other and then turned their gaze back to their colleague, Cordelia speaking for the pair of them. "Actually, Gunn this is quiet."

"Well damn!"

END PART FIVE


	6. Pain and Acknowledgement

Part Six

Willow slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to the shielded window to find Angel sitting in the chair next to her bed. His normally carefully spiked hair was extremely unkempt and for the first time that she could remember, even his clothes were severely wrinkled, almost as if he had slept in them. With a smile, she began to say his name. "Ang…!"

He was at her side in a second as she was struck with a pain attack that leached all colour from her face. Drawing her into his arms so that her head rested against his shoulders, his strength surrounding her, he cupped her cheek.

"Hold on to me, little one." He murmured into her hair, unconsciously tightening his hold. "Take all I can give you."

Willow grabbed his arm nails biting deep into the muscles as she started breathing deeply. "Angel…" She stopped, resting her head against his shoulder as a slightly lesser pain eased its way through her small frame. "Goddess, it hurts, Angel." Her voice was plaintive. "Angel, it hurts."

"I know little one." He moved onto the bed, drawing her even further into his embrace as he ran his hand through her hair. He looked up as the door opened and Spike slipped into the room, a dark look in his eyes. "Spike?"

"Peaches." He moved closer to the bed, a swift almost indiscernible expression crossing his face as he looked down at the redhead his grandsire held cradled. "Nice to see you remembered how to open your eyes, Red and about bloody time too!"

"I'm just as thrilled to see you too, Spike." Taking a deep almost trembling breath, Willow turned slightly, leaning back against the dark haired vampire as he settled himself behind her amongst the pillows, his arm still around her waist.

Noises from downstairs caught her attention, and sharing a swift glance with Angel, she turned back to the younger vampire. "What is all that noise? Has something happened?"

"The twits are looking for a spell book." He replied as he sat down at the foot of her bed, a smirk clear in his eyes and on his lips. A smirk that grew more pronounced as he waited for the response he knew he would get from the small witch.

"Downstairs!" She asked in astonishment, eyes actually free of pain for a brief moment. "But haven't you told them? You or even Dawn, you both know where they all are at the moment?"

"Where is Dawn by the way?" Angel asked as her brief respite ended and he felt her nails dig into his arms again, the only sign that she gave of yet another pain attack. He also was quick to notice that his grandchilde had not missed it either as blue eyes grew slightly steely.

"She's being made to write down everything she overheard." The younger vampire responded as he reached for one of the redhead's small hands. "And she ain't happy about it either, that's why she hasn't said anything."

"She really has been around you too long." Willow sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed slightly into the dark vampire's embrace once more. She slapped the hand holding hers. "So why didn't you or are you just being deliberately annoying as usual."

"Hell pet." He grinned at her. "I knew you would be waking up around now, why waste ruddy energy?"

"You never change, Spike." Angel shook his head then returned his attention to the petite frame he held. Drawing her nearer, he gently brought her gaze round to his. "Little one, we need to find her Book of Shadows. Dawn thinks its here."

"She does." Willow accepted the news with a strange calmness. Settling her head more comfortably against his shoulder, she pointed over to a bookcase in the corner of the room. "If it is here, it's most probably over there. The last time she was here, she was looking through them."

Spike let her hand go and moved across to it. "Got any idea what the ruddy thing looks like pet?"

"It has a blue cover, I think, Spike." Willow sighed then looked up at the vampire cradling her, as slight curiosity beat the pain for a brief time. "Why?"

"It could have the answers we need, Will." He ran his fingers through her hair, touching her cheek for a moment to test how warm she was. "At least from what Dawn said she overheard and the way Rayne is supposed to have reacted, we think it may."

She was silent for a moment, the only sounds in the room coming from Spike where he rifled through the books. When she did speak next, there was a note of resigned acceptance in her voice, somewhat surprising the two vampires. "She was so not for real was she Angel."

"It looks that way, sweetling." Angel rested his cheek in her hair for a moment.

She sighed deeply, entwining her fingers in his. "Everything has been leading up to this and Dawn really has been right all along."

"You knew about Niblet's crazy idea!" Spike exclaimed so loudly he made the little redhead wince and his grandsire glared at him. Although unrepentant, the bleached vampire still apologized. "Sorry about that, Red."

"Yes, I knew." Willow responded as she treated his apology with the contempt it deserved and ignored it. Settling back even further into Angel's embrace, she closed her eyes with another heartfelt sigh.

"How did you manage that? Sweetheart, even we only found out about it recently." Angel asked her as he settled himself more comfortably on the bed, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"I overheard her sounding off to Amy-rat one day. I think she'd had an argument with Tara as well that particular day." Willow rested her hand on his chest and he covered it with his own as her eyes slowly closed only to spring open again as she remembered something else. "The strange thing was, Angel, I swear Amy was nodding in agreement."

"Why ain't I surprised by that?" Spike grinned, returning back to his haphazard search of her bookcase. "It takes a rat to know a rat."

Angel on the other hand frowned slightly. "Will, why do I get the feeling there's more to this. You're accepting this way too easy."

She rubbed her cheek against his soft jumper, as she curled closer to him. "When I came to tell you about…" She stopped for a moment and he squeezed her hand in silent understanding. "I felt something strange happen as I got further and further away from Sunnydale. Like a curtain falling away and being able to see more clearly again you know."

She looked up at him. "And the closer I got to you, the clearer things became."

He pressed her head back down on his shoulder, sharing a speaking look with the younger vampire. Spike returned to his search, hiding his smirk from his grandsire. A moment later, he turned back round, slim blue leather bound book in his hand.

"Peaches, I've got it!"

END PART SIX


	7. Discoveries Overdue

Part Seven

"It must have a proximity limit. That's the only explanation." Wesley looked up from the book he had been studying since the younger vampire had brought it down. "The further away Willow got from the cast area, the weaker the hold it had on her."

"But wouldn't she have allowed for that." Cordelia asked as she sat down beside him. "I mean, Willow came up to LA to help out or to get magic stuff all the time."

"Perhaps so, but this last time, Willow left intending to stay with Angel for an extended period. Tara obviously didn't have time to enforce her original casting on Willow and that may have contributed to whatever is going on now." Wesley responded, as he tapped the book thoughtfully. "In fact a time limit as well as or rather than proximity limit."

"Then the question really is can it be broken completely?" Fred moved out of the shadows as she took a place at the table as well. Gunn was close behind her, resting his hands on the back of her chair.

"I really can't tell Fred. To be absolutely honest, I'm not even familiar with this original spell." He admitted as he placed the text on the table. "The only thing I'm really sure of is that it seems to have been specifically adapted for Willow in particular. The precise wording literally shouts it."

Cordelia gave a scornful huff. "I just bet it does."

"Read it yourself if you don't believe me."

"It's not that Cordy doesn't believe you, Wes, she just doesn't want to believe you." Willow's soft voice came unexpectedly from the dining room doorway. Everyone swung round to find her leaning against the dark-haired vampire, Spike and Dawn behind them. The slight redhead was still very pale but there was a familiar glint to her green eyes. "Do you, Cordy?"

"Now that sounds like the Willow Rosenberg we know and love." The Seer jumped to her feet with a broad but still concerned grin. She rushed forward and kissed her cheek. "You're still doing an impression of those two idiots, girlfriend. We really need to do something about that."

"Leave her alone, beautiful. Time is the only thing going to help her there." Lorne came from out of nowhere, grinning broadly as well. "Sweet cheeks, you better get the precious thing off her feet before she falls though."

"If you and Delia get out of the way, Lorne, it would be much easier to do just that." Angel smiled down at Willow as he led her to the seat Cordelia had vacated.

The redhead returned it, placing a small hand over his as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "You do know that Lorne and Cordy just insulted both you and Spike then, Angel."

"And this would be unusual because…" He responded swiftly making her laugh slightly. He ran his finger down her cheek before turning his attention to his team. "Any luck with the book?"

"The first spell was definitely edited with Willow in mind." The former Watcher immediately replied, pushing the book across the table to the redhead at her silent request. "We haven't had time to look for anything else. As Dawn should have told you."

"I did, I just didn't say why." The teenager replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, well, thank you for that." In return, he mock frowned at her in return before turning back to Angel and Willow. "To clarify things slightly, we've been warding off Harris and his ex demon. He seems to be under the impression that Spike was holding Willow hostage."

"He really needs to grow up." Cordelia frowned heavily before a broad grin lit up her face. "Dawn actually kicked his shin and told him that."

"He annoyed me." Dawn shrugged her shoulders, a slight grin playing at the edge of her mouth. "And he's been asking for it for a while now."

"That's my girl." Spike pulled a lock of chestnut hair gently, grinning genuinely for first time that evening. "Next time you can do that other thing we talked about."

Gunn also grinned. "And with that, why do I get the feeling he was lucky, Dawn-girl."

Before she could respond to either man or vampire, a sound escaped Willow's lips and all attention was focused on her. Dawn shot to her side immediately. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I know this spell, the original, I'm sure of it." Willow looked down at the book, a pained anguished expression crossing her face before her familiar look of resolve emerged. "Dawn, I need my books."

"I'll go get them." Dawn sprang up, eager to help her surrogate sister.

"Spike, there are some books at the magic shop we might need as well. You know which ones." She looked up at the younger vampire, an almost pleading look in her green eyes, "And you might as well get a complete set of ingredients as well and the spare weapons trunk from out back."

"Yeah pet, I get the picture." He managed to pull Wesley out of his chair before his chip kicked in. "Come on, Watcher, you can keep Xapper off my back."

As they left, Angel moved round to take the empty seat, then raised her gaze to his. "Will, what is it?"

"I really do know this spell, Angel. I just can't remember where." Willow put the book back down on the table, then slipped her hands into his. "But there's this voice telling me it's important."

He tightened his hold on her hands as she paled once more, a further attack of pain passing through her small frame. "I believe you, little one, but are you sure you can continue this tonight?" She nodded slowly. "Then tell me what you want us to do."

"We need to find one of them, Angel. We have to ask one of them face to face what they're up to." She tightened her hold on his hand again.

"Then we'll bring in Rayne for you, little one." He told her simply as Dawn returned burdened with several unwieldy books and the redhead's precious computerised Book of Shadows. "I get the feeling he may be the easier of the two to find."

"You can say that again." The teenager murmured, thanking Lorne with a smile as he took the books from her.

"I take it from that you know where Rayne is, Dawn?"

"Spike followed him to the other side of town into the old centre." Dawn herself gently laid the laptop on the table next to Willow. "You know the part near to Willie's. Said he went into a shop."

"Why do I get the feeling that I know exactly which one too! This is just so typical." Cordelia grouched slightly before turning to the demon fighter and the physicist. "It's time to take a walk down old memory lane, guys. Ready to party?"

"Lead away princess." Gunn grinned as he swung his arms around her and Fred's shoulders. "It's about time we had a tour of this old home of yours."

"Come on, Lorne, you can help me get the things I can't reach… and the snacks." Dawn murmured absently, kissing Willow's cheek. "Angel, make sure she rests."

"Yes ma'am." Angel and Lorne snapped off sharp salutes before the latter followed the teenager out of the dining room into the kitchen.

Left alone, Angel and Willow looked at each other, bemused grins crossing both their faces.

"Is it me or did we say something to make everyone leave?" Willow murmured with a smile as she rose slowly to her feet, only to find herself leaning weakly against his side. "And that girl is so turning into a scary mixture of Giles, Xander and Buffy."

"There's a good dose of you in there as well, Will." He responded as her drew her down onto his lap. With a tired sigh, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, arms around his neck as she let his strength supplement her own weakened state.

"And things almost seem back to normal around here again." She murmured, her warm breath against his neck making him shiver slightly. "I've missed that you know."

"That's because they all have something to do now, instead of just wondering what the heck is going on." There was only the slightest hitch in his voice as he tightened his arms around her slender waist, holding her closer. "And as it is clearly helping you out for a change, they all jumped to it as fast as they can."

"Oh!" She murmured in a slightly puzzled tone as she closed her eyes, a small hand now curled up in his jumper. "That's just strange somehow?"

"No baby, not strange." He murmured into her hair, pulling her closer before rising to his feet. He carried his precious witch into the living room, laying her down on the settee once more. Kneeling down beside her, he gently brushed back a lock of hair before leaving his hand against her soft cheek.

"Not strange at all, just well overdue."

END PART SEVEN


	8. Captured

See Part One for disclaimer

Part Eight

Tied to a chair in the centre of the room, Ethan Rayne looked round at the people who were now holding him prisoner.

In front of him, the vampire known as Angel stood, arms folded across his chest, glaring at him. Behind his right shoulder, the bleached blond vampire known as Spike had his fists clenched at, his ice blue eyes flashing as equally cold as his sire's. Behind his left shoulder, a tall black man stood playing with a baseball bat.

In the corner of the room, deep in the shadows they had deliberately created to shield her, Willow sat curled up in a chair, head leaning against the side. Dawn sat curled up on the floor beside her, arm resting on the edge of the seat. Cordelia and Wesley sat on either side of the chair, and Fred was sitting on the floor beside Dawn.

Leaning on the back of the chair, Lorne was gently running a soothing hand down the redhead's hair, humming softly. As he felt the pain once again start to make its way through the petite woman's frame, he changed the note slightly as he aligned his own empathic abilities with it, easing her through the transition.

"You just can't seem to keep yourself out of Sunnydale, can you Mr Rayne?" Willow said softly once the pain had passed away.

"It's just the place to come when you want to have fun." He responded flippantly.

"But you never seem to have that much fun when you come here though, Ethan." Cordelia responded scornfully. "We've managed to ruin your plans twice now. Oh!"

Immediately the three men swung round to look at the brunette seer, Angel moving towards her slightly. "Delia, what is it?"

"Think back Angel, who brought you to his shop to kill that demon Eghy-whatever?" She asked him.

"It was Will…" Angel broke off, as he realised what she was telling him.

Behind him, the chaos warlock suddenly went pale. The realisation that his plans were yet again going to fall apart left him feeling sick to his stomach and left him internally cursing the stuttering witch for putting him in this mess. "Look, I have an explanation. I didn't…"

Willow raised her hand in the air leaving him speaking without sound. "Angel…"

He was at her side in a flash, Wesley quickly moving out of his way. "What is it, little one?" He asked as he brushed a lock of hair away from her green eyes.

"He doesn't have the power to carry this out, Angel." She murmured so only he could hear her. "Giles had me help him cast a spell to bind them shortly after the cookie incident in senior year. I can feel the binding spell, much like I can feel the one I did on your soul."

"Are you sure, little one?"

Willow nodded before looking up at Lorne. "Can you feel it too, Lorne?"

"If someone can make him sing I'll see if I can confirm it for you?" The empathic demon responded.

Behind them, Spike and Gunn grinned at each other, before taking a step towards the bound warlock. "You heard them, warlock, sing." Spike snarled as Gunn swung the baseball close to his head.

"Why the…! Alright, I'll bloody do it!" Rayne shrank back into his chair and started to sing the English National Anthem before a dark hand covered his mouth.

"We've found someone worse than you, Angel, and that's saying something, so I hope you got enough from that, Lorne." Gunn smirked mischievously.

"I got enough." Still wincing from some of the notes the Englishman had broken, he looked down at the witch and her vampire. "Your spell still holds strong, precious, you did well binding it to him the way you have."

"Then it's… Her." Dawn actually snarled. "I knew it, I just knew it."

"Hush, Dawn." Willow murmured just before another wave of pain swept through her. Once this one had passed and she was once again leaning back against the chair, she looked up into Angel's dark concerned eyes. "Ask him why?" She murmured in a tone only his vampire hearing could pick up.

He ran his hand over her hair, reached down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before retaking his position between Spike and Gunn. "This is your one and only chance, Rayne, what have you and Tara been doing in Sunnydale."

"Now look, what am I going get out of this if I tell you."

"Your life if you are very lucky." Cordelia responded immediately before anyone could stop her.

"You're the good guys!"

"Don't go round including me in that." Spike snapped.

"Angel." Turning, he found Willow holding out her hand to him. Moving to her immediately, he asked her silently if she was sure. At her nod, he took her hand and helped her out of the chair, arm going round her waist as he held her to him.

Immediately Spike joined them, arm joining his sire's around her waist. "Red…"

A slight shake of her head was enough to silence him as they helped her across the room to stand in front of the man tied up. Once there, she gently touched the Englishman's forehead and murmured a single word.

"VERITAS."

End Part Eight

_Yes, it is a new part, I seem to be on a role_

_RL however still has control so I don't know when the next part will be up._

_Be assured though that this story has not been abandoned._


	9. Partial Truths

See part 1 for disclaimer

xxxxx/xxxxx/

Part Nine

The blaze of light that flashed through the room at that one simple word stunned nearly everyone.

The only person who didn't seem to be surprised was most astonishingly Cordelia.

The look in the redhead's eyes had reminded her of the time Willow had restored Angel's soul in the hospital (and she still found it hard to believe that no-one had realised back then that she was so magically powerful) especially when you took into account she was almost as badly injured back then as she was ill now.

Willow sighed now, leaning into Angel's strong embrace. "Ask your questions now, Angel, he will have no choice but to answer as long as the spell is cast."

He immediately pressed a kiss to her forehead before nodding to his childe to take her back to her chair. The younger vampire immediately obeyed him, gently lifting her off her feet to carry her. Once she was seated and Lorne once again running his hand through her hair, humming the tune that seemed to help ease her pain, he also kissed her forehead then returned Angel's side.

Again they stood staring down at the man tied to the chair – a man that for the first time since he had been taken prisoner was actually beginning to look genuinely worried.

"Your powers were bound the last time you tried your games, Rayne," Angel growled, his eyes flashing gold for a brief moment as his demon came to the fore slightly. "If you want to keep your life, you had best start talking."

"I haven't..." Before he could say anything further, Rayne watched in stunned shock as his nose began to grow.

And to the stunned shock of those watching, it was Wesley that summed up their unspoken and astonished thoughts. "Pinocchio! You cast the Pinocchio truth spell on him!"

Willow couldn't help herself, she giggled before she replied. "Sometimes the simplest things are the most effective, Wes."

Angel merely raised a single eyebrow, his eyes having never left the troublesome Englishman. "I am quite sure that you are well aware of what your likely fate is going to be if you continue to be unhelpful, Rayne." He leant forward and grabbed the slightly extended nose. "What have you and Tara been doing in Sunnydale?"

"It's the witch's fault, she and some fancy law firm paid for me to come over from England." Rayne started speaking, almost running his words together. "Something about keeping the truth about you and redhead coming out, especially before something happened to her."

"What is happening to her?" Angel's eyes flashed again and he tightened his hold on the man's nose.

"Something about her changing, I don't know, it's not as if we have a full disclosure partnership going on." Rayne shot back immediately and regretted it immediately as the grip on his nose tightened even further. "The girl was working her thing on your redhead long before I was called in."

"Rayne..." Spike growled.

"My nose didn't grow!" Came back the plaintive cry that the watching group behind swallowing a laugh.

"Get him out of her sight." Angel ordered abruptly as he released his hold on the other man and turned back to look at Willow. "Sweetheart, does your spell have a time limit."

"Until I say otherwise, he will remain ensorcelled." Willow replied as she rested her head on the side of the chair, closing her eyes as she did so. "Truth is a delicate lesson and one that he has never truly learnt to appreciate or understand."

Spike and Gunn looked at each other then grinned before the street fighter waved the blond vampire ahead of him. "After you, blondie, I'm sure you know where to find the chains."

The vampire grinned viciously and grabbed the chair, pulling it out of the room. The next thing they heard was the sound of the imprisoned Rayne." What the hell... don't do that! Ow!"

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to do what you want!" was the last thing they heard Spike say before the door to basement slammed shut.

Angel shook his head and actually sighed before he turned to return to Willow's side. Seconds later, he was seated where she had been and she was in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands in his. He rested his chin on her head for a moment. "What do we know about her whereabouts?"

"We still haven't been able to find her," Cordelia replied as she stood up and moved to look out of the window for a second and then turned back to the others, arms folding across her chest. "The only thing we're sure of is that she is still in town."

"Spike scared it out of Willie." Dawn added with a broad grin.

Lorne moved round the chair and took the chair that Cordelia had been seated in. "Angel-cakes, the law firm the tone-deaf one mentioned, you don't think that..." He broke off at the look in the dark-haired vampire's eyes. "They really do have their fingers in a lot of different pies, don't they?"

"And for some reason it's becoming clear that they want Willow kept out of the playing field..." Wesley stood up and joined Cordelia, putting his arm around her shoulders as he felt her trembling. "...and are playing hardball."

Angel tightened his hold around Willow as he felt yet another attack of pain shoot through her slender frame and growled. "This is one game they are going to lose."

END PART NINE

xxxxx/xxxxx/

_And I am back. I have a sudden spurt of inspiration in a different fandom which inspired me here - that and the disappearance of Willow/Angel sites seriously disturbed me._

_All comments are welcome :0p_


	10. Moonbeams

See part 1 for disclaimer

xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

Part Ten

Angel stood at the open door of Willow's bedroom, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he cast his gaze over the scene before him. The redhead lay sleeping peacefully in the centre of the bed, one hand on the pillow beside her head and the other resting across her stomach. At her feet, Dawn lay curled up, a blanket over her and twitching slightly in her own sleep.

Just as Spike and Lorne joined him, a beam of moonlight managed to make its way through the closed curtains and onto the faces of the two sleeping girls.

"What the...!" Spike reacted first to the unexpected result.

Dawn was now surrounded by a sparkling white aura – almost as the beam had been a key itself and activated her mystical reality of not truly being human but the Key.

Yet it was the way the moonbeam behaved around the sleeping redhead that was the most shocking to the watching vampires and Pylean.

Willow was now surrounded by a silver aura that sparkled so brightly, the two vampires actually took a step back from it as if it would burn them like sunlight but sharp vampire eyes had also caught the fact that it was not complete – almost as if something running interference like a rogue radio signal.

Seconds later the beam disappeared almost as mysteriously as it had appeared but it left behind two mystified vampires and an aura-reader demon that was suddenly realising they had just possibly been given the Rosetta stone to the mystery of what was happening to her.

Spike repeated his first incredulous statement. "What the...?"

"I have the feeling that we are going to need precious to be awake for that one." Lorne stepped forward. "If what I now suspect is right, she is the only one with the strength, even as she is, to cast the spell I need."

"Surely Wesley could..." Angel began as he moved to the bedside and sat down beside the sleeping girls. Almost as she knew that he was there, Willow reached out for his hand and slipped her fingers into his. He immediately tightened his hold on them as he felt both the heat and the tremors winding their way through her slender frame.

"Any other time, English would be alright but..." Lorne shook his head. "Just take my word for it sweet cheeks, something tells me we need precious there to cast this one."

"You're not making ruddy sense," Spike growled as he now joined them as well – just as the others in the house suddenly made their way upstairs. "Oh great, the Mickey Mouse gang is here as well."

"William." It was just one word but the use of his real name by his sire was enough to silence the younger vampire as the elder turned to look at the other three members of his team now standing around the bed as well. "What's wrong?"

"Cordelia had another vision just about five minutes ago." Wesley replied as he helped the Seer sit down on the bedside near Dawn's feet. "And to add to the strangeness..."

"It wasn't painful." Cordelia finished. "It was almost... well, joyful."

The three that had been in the bedroom with the two, still surprisingly, sleeping young women looked at each other. Cordelia's vision seemed to have occurred about the same time as the moonbeam had been shining on Willow and Dawn.

Yet before they could ask the brunette what had been in her vision, the two sleeping girls woke up and looked around in astonishment. Yet no-one was surprised when it was Willow who spoke up first. "I take that there is a reason why we are using my room as the communal meeting hall."

"I've had a vision." Cordelia jumped in swiftly before anyone else could. She had caught a look in the younger vampire's eyes that she knew would not have bided well for anyone if he had been allowed to speak up. "Angel, there's going to be someone very important to the PTB's coming into the world and we are supposed to help them."

A swift speaking look went round the three who had witnessed the strange result of the moonbeam and a silent agreement not to speak of it just yet was achieved without a single syllable being exchanged.

The silent conversation however did not go completely un-noticed, and more importantly, it was the joint focus of the conversation that noticed it occur. Willow and Dawn also shared a silent look, the redhead raising an eyebrow at the younger girl in a fashion so similar to the younger vampire; Dawn had to choke back a giggle.

"Did you get anything else from the vision, Delia?" Willow asked as she shifted position slightly.

"Only that it necessary that we were to be aware of this person's coming and that we were to be ready for them." Cordelia replied as she handed Angel the cushion Dawn had been using as a pillow. "Oh, there was something else, Willow, Giles called earlier and asked that you ring him as soon as was feasibly possible and not to worry about the time change."

"Now that is of the peculiar." Dawn murmured as she moved to lean against bedstead. "Next thing you'll be saying is that he wants to Skype and we all know how Giles is about computer tech and all its software."

"Yes, well..." Wesley replied with such a hesitant note in his voice, they all looked at him incredulously and then he shocked them by grinning. "Please, this is Giles were talking about after all. The man is a technophobe."

Cushions and all sort of things were thrown at the former Watcher by his laughing friends. "Hey careful, those were my glasses!"

END PART TEN

xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

_Yes, another chapter! I know, I shocked myself as well!_

_It will most probably be the weekend before I get abother chapter up, depends on how things are at work!_

_As always I look forward to hearing what you have to say_ ;op


	11. Over the Pond Conversation

See Part 1 for disclaimer

*****/*****/*****/*****

Part Eleven

Rupert Giles looked again at the phone in the centre of his desk, then around at the room he was currently sitting in and sighed deeply.

With every second that he stayed at the Watcher's Headquarters in England, he was beginning to believe – no he knew that he had made the wrong decision to leave California and return to what he could only call his former home land.

Yes, he had lost the Slayer he had devoted over five years to but he had the family that had been brought together because of her. A family that he realised that he loved very much and even as the phone rang, he made the silent decision to return to them – regardless of what anyone in England may have thought.

Picking up the phone, he actually crossed his fingers in the hope that it was the person he dearly needed to speak to or at least one of them.

"Hello Rupert."

"Angel! Oh please tell me..." He broke off, unwilling to put into speech his worries.

"She's fine, Rupert." Angel quickly alleviated the man's fears. "Spike's bringing her downstairs even as we speak."

"I should be there!" Giles slammed his hand on his desk.

"You had to go to London, Giles, you know that." Willow's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "And the guys are doing exactly what you would have done if you had been there."

"Willow, my child, are..." Again his voice broke slightly.

"You know as well as we do that these things happen for a reason, Giles." Willow softly reassured both him and the friends that were surrounding her. "We just have to discover what that reason is and work out the solution."

"Business as usual," Cordelia said dryly and alerting the elder Watcher that he was on a speaker phone on the other end of the call.

"Then I may have something to assist us on that." Giles looked at the small black book that lay on the desk next to the phone. "I've found a book here in the Watcher's Library that, other than a brief reference to the Slayer, has no business being here. I'm going to bring it back to Sunnydale with me."

"You're coming home!" There was such a note of glee in both Willow and Dawn's voices as they spoke almost in unison, almost everyone could help but smile – well except for Spike who merely rolled his eyes in silent sarcasm.

"With everything that is going on back there in Sunnydale, I think it's the only place I can be," Giles replied as he pulled the book to him and then stopped as a familiar sounding voice suddenly came over the phone.

"Hey, I need food down here!"

"Did that voice belong to who I think it belongs to?" Giles asked slowly as he sat back in his chair. "What hell is going on Sunnydale?"

"It's Sunnyhell, Watcher, what else do you think is going on here." Spike couldn't stop himself and as Angel shook his head, he simultaneously hit his childe around the back of the head.

"Rayne has been working with 'her', Giles." Willow replied, although there was a clear giggle in her voice as she spoke. "All we know is that it has something to do with a spell and/or whatever is happening to me."

Before Giles could respond to her, there was a sudden call of her name "Willow" from almost everyone on the other end of the phone and all he could was impatiently wait for someone to remember that he couldn't see what was going on.

Moments later, Angel was back on the phone and it had clearly been taking off the speaker. "I'm sorry about that, Rupert..."

"Angel, is she alright? What happened?"

"She's fine, it was just another attack." Angel actually sighed, looking back over his shoulder at the redhead now lying on the sofa once more, Dawn and Spike hovering over her. "They're getting stronger and she's getting weaker from each one."

"And Tara?" Giles asked as he rose to his feet and started picking other books off the shelf to bring with him, not caring whether the Watcher Organisation would approve or not.

"She's here in Sunnydale somewhere, we've got her spell book so there's a strong feeling that she is going to try and get in here somehow to retrieve it."

"There's something you're not saying, Angel," Giles stilled for a moment.

"Cordelia had a vision about someone important to the PTBs being brought into the world..." The vampire actually took a deep breath. "And I think what is happening to Willow is preparation for her being that person."

It was the first time that anyone had brought into the open that what was happening to Willow could be her actually changing into something else.

Giles swallowed heavily, his gaze falling onto the book that he had found. "And I think you're more right that even you could know."

Silence fell over both of them and Giles spoke again. "I'll be on the first plane that I can get to California, Angel; I'll let you know my travel times."

"We'll be waiting to pick you up." The vampire ended the call suddenly and the Watcher slowly replaced the receiver for a moment before picking it up again and pressing a few buttons.

"I need a first class flight to Sunnydale, California and I don't give a damn about the price and I want it now."

END PART ELEVEN

*****/*****/*****/*****

_Well the end of the week is here and so am I! Your next chapter, ladies and gentlemen, is now ready._

_I was going to move the story on a bit but Giles insisted on having his say!_

_And unfortunately for me, as I was hoping to keep him out as a character and just mention him, Xander is also insisting on the same!_

_My muse is feeling very twisted! ;op_


	12. The Xan-Man

See Part 1 for the disclaimer

Part Twelve

Contrary to popular opinion, Alexander Harris was not a stupid man – quick to hold a grudge for stupid reasons and not let it go, yes but not stupid.

He knew something was going on with Willow and he knew it was because of his attitude towards the vampires she considered her friends that he was not being included in anything they were doing to solve that problem.

Of course, threatening to stake Spike the other day and trying to force his way into the Summers' house past Dawn a couple of days ago may also have something to do with it as well. Hey, even he was brutally honest with himself on occasion as well.

But even he could tell that there was something up with the witch Willow had been dating – hey oblivious boy he was not, well, not all the time that is.

"You have to do something to help me, X-Xander," Tara was looking up at him pleadingly, "I need my books for school and they won't let me in or near Willow. I'm scared what they are doing to her."

'Hurt Willow!' Xander scoffed internally; even he knew that was never going to happen – even when he was accusing them of doing something to her as well.

"And just what do you think I can do, Tara, I've already tried barging in there recently and got myself kicked by Dawn for my efforts." He moved from around the counter where he had been standing and crossed to one of the other store counters to begin tidying it up.

In the glass front, he watched Tara, noting the sheer look of anger that appeared on the blonde's face for a moment before was replaced by her more usual demeanour and raised an eyebrow a la Giles in quiet response.

"Please, X-Xander, your her best friend, they'll let you in if you try again I'm sure of it." She moved slightly towards him and held out her hand to touch him but with an air of nonchalance, he managed to avoid her but found himself unsurprised by the quickly hidden glare that she sent him.

"Look, I can't promise anything but I'll go over as soon as Anya takes over here." Xander once again managed to avoid being touched by the witch – some deep instinct warning him that it would not be a good idea to let it happen any all – and heaved a sigh of relief once the door closed behind her.

He shot across to the door; turned the close sign on, pulled the shutters closed and locked it tight before returning to the main counter to pick up the phone. As he waited for someone to answer his call, he tapped his fingers almost impatiently on the glass counter top,

"Hello, Summers' house," the familiar voice of his former girlfriend came clearly across the line and he jumped slightly.

"Cordy, I need to speak to Willow or Dead-boy urgently, put them on please." He said swiftly, "I don't want to be rude, Cordy but this is urgent."

"I'll get Angel for you, Will's asleep right now." Cordelia clearly accepted his snappiness without question, something he actually let out a sigh of relief for.

"Harris." Angel's voice was almost emotionless as he took the call. What do you want?"

"Tara was just in the shop, she urgently wants me to come and get her school books for her." Xander replied swiftly, trying his best not to let his distaste for the vampire show in his voice, his concern for Willow more important to him. "I'm sure that you have a good reason for not letting her near Willow and I thought you ought to know that she is attempting to get entrance to the house through me."

Angel's voice changed as he took in what Xander had not said. "What do you mean by that, Xander?"

"She kept trying to touch me and I caught her face on a couple of occasions when she missed me. I'm sure you've got a good reason for keeping me out of the loop and the vibes that Tara was throwing off gave me the wiggins so I think it may have save me this time around. I just thought you should know."

"Xander, did she say where she is staying?" Angel asked sharply.

"No, she kinda left that information out. I do think she was going to come back here to the shop after she has given me enough time to come over and get her things. Angel..."

"Yes Xander."

"This thing with Will, it's serious isn't." The mature note in his voice was unmistakeable and Angel suddenly realised that all of the former Slayerettes had grown up completely following the final death of the Slayer.

In this realisation, Angel chose to do as he was sure that Willow would want him to and answered the boy with truth and respect. "Yes, as serious as it can get."

"I'm... I'm not going to lose her as well." This time there was a sheer note of panic in Xander's voice as he revealed one of his main unspoken fears.

"Not if we have anything to do with it, I promise you that." Angel replied before he returned to the original point of the telephone call. "Xander, we know what she is looking for and we want to speak to her about it but I don't want her anywhere near Willow. Can you try and hold her off for a bit longer,, get a contact number from her if she'll give it you and then I'll let you know when to call her down to the Magic Shoppe."

"I can do that." Xander grinned, "This is me after all, I'm not the most reliable person after all."

"Not in everything, according to Willow." Angel replied. "Be careful Xander, this is could be more dangerous than you realise."

"Hey I'm the Xan-man, this is my thing." He started to put the phone down but stopped. "Angel, tell Will... tell her that..."

"She knows, Xander but I'll tell her."

END PART TWELVE

_What would you know, Xander is the one that manages to start moving the story along. This is most likely to be his one and only chapter but I am happy with the way that he came out in the end!_

_Well, that's it for the weekend I think, I have a Hobbit new tale to write the next section so please join me there as well._

_None of my stories are abandoned, the muse is just focused on these ones right now ;op_


	13. Moving Forward

See part 1 for disclaimer

END PART TWELVE

Part Thirteen

Giles stood leaning against the wall, looking into the Summers' drawing room and sighed deeply as he folded his arms across his chest. 'Go away for just a couple of months and so many things change.' He thought as he watched the scene in front of him.

Willow sat curled up fast asleep on Angel's shoulder as they shared the largest armchair, the vampire unconsciously running his fingers through her long red hair as he spoke in low tones with Spike. He was clearly giving the younger vampire instructions and it was apparent that the younger vampire would be voluntarily following to the last letter.

It was the first time that he had seen a genuine friendly sire-childe bond between the two vampires and he had to say, the Watcher in him was fascinated by it. The other part of him, the part that could only be called paternal felt relieved that the daughter of his heart was so valued and protected by these two dissimilar men.

Yet he also found himself unsurprised by the lack of Xander in the group that was spread out around the house. Yes, he was still a trustworthy member of their group but he was not an integral part of it and somehow it seemed to work better this way.

Apart from Gunn, every single member presently living in the Summers' house was gifted with some form of the supernatural – from magical abilities as in himself and Wesley, the seers represented in the abilities of Lorne and Cordelia, a mystical power in the human form of Dawn, the two vampires in Angel and Spike and then there was Willow herself.

With every day that passed, it was becoming clearer and clearer that the pain Willow was experiencing was actually a transformation. To quote the book that he found in the Watcher's library: 'and the mortality of the Sorceress will be burned away in a slow flame as she passes from one plane to another'

He signed again as another sentence forced its way to the front of his memory. 'The darkness will try to bind her in a false bond to prevent the bond that was delayed by the presence of the one born in every generation, the chosen one'.

"You're giving yourself wrinkles again, Giles." Cordelia said softly as she almost suddenly appeared at his side. "I thought that you had gotten out of the habit of over thinking things," but after taking a closer look at him, she shook her head. "Please tell me you're not blaming yourself for what is happening to Willow."

"No, not blaming myself exactly," Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know I have always had a problem with the way that the organisation dealt with some situations but to know that they deliberately sent the Slayer here to prevent this from happening just because it would make their role less important..."

"Nothing unusual about that," Spike smirked as he joined them. "Xapper just texted to say that he has company we need to talk to. Where's the street-fighter?"

"Here." Gunn stepped off the stairs where he had been listening to them. "We're not going to bring her here surely; I would have thought that the big guy would want to keep her as far away from Red as possible."

"Nah," Spike shook his leather jacket out and shrugged it on. "Peaches still own the mansion, wants us to take her there."

"But I thought..." Cordelia looked at Angel and Willow only to find that he was now standing with her in his arms, albeit still sleeping.

"We're all moving to the mansion, Delia." He said quietly as he drew closer. "If Willow's instincts and this book Giles found are right, this house would quite frankly not survive what needs to happen to make things right with her and..."

"With what the book says about the final stages of her transformation, I really think both Dawn and Willow would prefer it not to be burnt to the ground." Wesley finished as he and the others joined them.

"Spike, Gunn get going, Xander can only keep her at the Magic Shoppe for so long." Angel looked down as the sleeping girl in his arms made a slight noise. "Will..."

"Is it time?" She asked sleepily as she raised her head from his shoulder for a moment before letting it drop back down again.

"Spike and Gunn are just leaving." Angel replied, glaring at the pair to emphasise his point and earning himself almost identical smirks from the pair as they exited the house. "We're moving to the mansion like we planned, little one."

"My..." She started to say, smiling softly at Dawn as she moved to stand next to Angel. "Hey sweetie, I'll be alright, promise."

"All in the car, Willow." Giles put his arm around Dawn's shoulders and tucked her into his side. "Everything a good child of pure magic would need and a little bit more."

"Good, going back to sleep now." She smiled softly in response as her eyes closed again and she nestled into Angel's embrace with a soft sigh that however panicked her friends.

Angel immediately shook his head as he had not sensed a new pain attack or any change to her heart beat. "She's just gone back to sleep; these attacks are exhausting her and this way she conserving the energy that she's going to need. We need to get moving and make sure you're prepared for the normal nightlife, I can't guarantee that the mansion won't have some unwanted guests."

END PART THIRTEEN

_It's that time again and another chapter makes it your way. I wonder how many of you will catch a certain phrase from the original series._

_This story is not far off ending but fear not, there are more stories to come. Please also visit my new Hobbit story - A Journey Into the Future_

_I look forward to hearing what you have to say ;op_


	14. Explanations

See part 1 for disclaimer. A/N can be found at bottom of page

Part Fourteen

Dawn sat in the corner of the mansion's main sitting room, glaring at the blonde witch sitting tied and blind folded in the middle of the room.

She still found it hard to believe that someone who looked so sweet and unassuming could have caused as much trouble as she had from the very first moment she had entered their lives. No-one was surprised to find out that her first meeting with Willow had not been as accidental as everyone had originally supposed it to be.

They had however been surprised to find out that it had been Tara that had encouraged Buffy to return to Sunnydale after the summer she had run away. Somehow the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart had been informed that the dark haired vampire was being returned to Sunnydale, and if the blonde slayer had not been there to find him, he would have made his way to Willow and the events they were now experiencing would have happened at least two years earlier.

Dawn shook her head at that, she still found it hard to believe that if Buffy had not returned that year, the monks that had given her human form would have made her Willow's younger sister rather than Buffy's – yet at the same time, it made the most sense.

No matter that Buffy had been the Slayer; it had always been Willow that had been the cohesiveness that joined them all together. Her innate ability to accept the weird and wonderful almost without battering an eyelid at times had kept them going time and again as they faced the dangers that the Hellmouth threw at them.

And because of this, because of her potential future (a future that was now becoming fact) this law firm had been determined to prevent it in whatever way they could.

Dawn almost stuck her tongue out at that particular thought (and she also self-censored the thoughts that gave even her too much proof that she had been hanging around with Spike just a little too much).

Spike entered the room with a nonchalant air, heading straight for the corner that he knew his little Niblet was hiding in. He had seen the shock in appear in the teenager's eyes as she realised that she should have been Willow's sister, rather than the blonde slayers and knew that it was something that she was not going to come back from fast.

He shot a glare at the witch he had tied up in the chair in the middle of the room – he knew he should have gone with his instincts when the chip hadn't gone off when he had accidently hit her that time, then caught Dawn's scent and moved to her side.

"Red's looking for you little bit." He murmured in a tone only she could hear. "You've got her worrying about you."

"Was that supposed to reassure me or tell me off?" Dawn asked as she allowed him to pull her out of the room, accidently on purpose tipping the chair the dirty-blonde witch was sitting in over as she did so and making him laugh out loud.

"Bit, this is Red, who knows!" Spike replied as he pulled her into one of the more intimate sitting rooms where Willow was resting on the sofa, Angel behind her and Giles in a chair beside her, going through the spell that that Tara had used on Willow to find out a way to reverse it.

Willow had indeed known n the spell that her former girlfriend had used on her from one of her many forays into the Watcher books she was supposed to have never read when she was younger. It had been a spell that Watchers had used on occasion to control slayers that had become a little too independent for their liking and kept them bound to their duties. (Of course, it had also led to the slayer's death shortly after it was cast as it tended to nullify the slayer's ability to think on their feet when needed – a small fact that the Council had never seemed fit to consider.)

Hearing Spike come into the room, Willow looked up and on seeing Dawn with him, smiled. "Hey you, where have you been, I thought you were going to help us with this spell."

Dawn immediately shot to her side, curling up with her head on the redhead's shoulder. "I felt like glaring at 'her'." It earned her a giggle of appreciation. "Have you worked out how to reverse the spell yet?"

"Actually, yes, I think we might just have done so." Giles replied as he nudged his glasses back up his nose for a second. (The dust in the mansion had interfered with his contact lenses, much to his horror and he had resorted back to them). "We also have everything that we need here to remove it."

"So who is going to cast it then," Dawn sat up, linking her fingers in Willow's as she did so, looking from the older former Watcher to the redhead as they shared a look. "Will?"

"It's more of a potion, honey." Willow replied as she squeezed her fingers. "With a spell cast over it once it is done. The only problem is..."

"Willow?" Angel rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It needs the person who cast the original to cast the reversal spell. It's one of the reasons why the Watchers never bothered with doing so." The look in her eyes had him moving to sit on the arm rest of the sofa and put his arm around her. "The potion and spell were always cast by a Watcher at the London headquarters and then shipped out to where the current slayer was stationed at that time. It's why it could never be reversed by the slayer's Watcher."

"Now ain't that just grand!" Spike growled as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So what are we going to go?"

"Oh that's simple." Willow said with surprising cheerfulness. "Make the potion, get Tara to cast the reversal spell and I drink it down or eat something the potion has been put into. See, simple."

Spike looked at the redhead, stumped for a moment and then shook his head. "Red, you scare me sometime, you really do."

"Oh good, I like that." Willow grinned as the younger vampire actually resorted to sticking his tongue out at her, sending Giles, Dawn and even Angel into gales of laughter.

The only words that could be heard through their laughter came from Spike as he then said. "Can I do the persuading?"

END PART FOURTEEN

_Well, I think next week will find this particular story reach it's end._

_I look forward to see what you have to say. Please don't forget to leave reviews for this story and all my other stories._

_It helps me feel appreciated more than you know ;op_


	15. Revelations

See part 1 for disclaimer and bottom for A/N

Part Fifteen

Sitting down on the bed where Willow lay sleeping, one hand curled up in response to the pain threading its way through her slender frame almost constantly now, Angel took her other hand and softly ran a finger over the back of it.

His thoughts however were with the events that had happened three days before, and an almost smug grin crossed his face as he recalled how easily the blonde witch had given up the ghost when faced with his childe at his most, well for lack of a better word, persuasiveness.

He had temporarily displaced the memory of just how talented Spike could be when just using his voice or using the metal prong he was nicknamed for to persuade people to give them the information that they required.

With the witch, he had just used his voice, speaking so low into Tara's ear that only the elder vampire had heard him (although Angel would swear that he saw Lorne twitch uneasily on a couple of phrases) until in her fear, the witch's inner demon came to the fore.

"Well, didn't expect that!" Gunn had murmured at the time.

The demon witch had quickly followed orders after that, making the potion then casting the spell over it under the strict and watchful eyes of both former Watchers. (Something that had been necessary to do as it turned out as she had tried to cast the spell that reinforced the bond between her and Willow).

But what had finally sealed her fate was her attempt to physically kill Willow once she had drunk the be-spelled potion.

Willow had reacted automatically with her magic, casting it without even speaking and throwing Tara against the wall of the mansion with such resounding force it broke her neck. (They had all been so stunned by that particular act, it had taken Willow fainting before anyone moved).

As it turned out, the potion not only bound the person ensorcelled but also weakened their supernatural abilities – thereby explaining why the slayers died so soon after being made to drink it. With Willow, her full abilities had been unbound so quickly, the redhead had had no idea just how much power she now had at her fingertips.

Angel sighed as he pushed back a lock of hair that had just fallen into her eyes. Even now, he could feel the waves of magic intertwined with the waves of pain rolling through the slender frame of the young woman he was in love with.

Ever since she had cast the spell that killed the blonde witch, Willow had not woken up. It was almost as if she had fallen into a coma – similar to the one that she had been in before she had cast the spell to restore Angel's soul – and he was beginning to fear that she was never going to wake again.

However before that thought could even linger for a bare second, Dawn followed closely by Spike and to his surprise, Giles rushed through the door. "Angel, Giles found something else in that book he brought."

The dark haired vampire turned to look more closely at the Englishman, never loosening his hold on Willow's hand as he took in the wild look on his face, "Giles?"

Giles was breathing heavily from the run up the stairs to bring the news to the vampire. "We misinterpreted what the book said." He finally got out, breathing deeply. "The fever she has been running ever since this began, I think its burning her mortality away."

"I'd come to that conclusion myself." Angel replied, ignoring the silent 'Me too' that Spike was growling or the way Dawn was jumping up and down in her excitement. "But something tells me that that's not why you came running in here the way you did."

Giles agreed and opened the book he had brought in with him, starting to read. "And it shall come to pass that that when freed from the bonds in which evil tried to bind her, the Sorceress shall fall into sleep. For three days and three nights she will seem to burn as the last vestiges of her mortality are taken from her and she is gifted to her full potential before awaking: The Sorceress and immortal."

He paused for a moment, looked at the two vampires and the mystic power in human form and then continued. "And by her side, no longer restricted by the boundaries placed upon them by the demon that once dwelled within them shall be the angelic soul and his child, the determined protector and the mystical child that should have been her sibling. For in that last moment , the only true Watcher will reveal under directions from the powers, that when the final bond that ties her to the mortal plane is finally torn asunder, she shall reach out all unknowingly but deliberately to wrench from them the evil within and bring them with her into true immortality."

As he had spoken, Giles had not missed the way that Spike had drawn Dawn to his side for a moment, hugging her before gently pushing her away from him towards Giles before drawing closer to his sire, reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder as Angel took both of Willow's hands in his. The redhead had also grown restless, almost as if what the elder man was saying was triggering the final stages of her transformation.

"For it shall then be known that the powers that be who command the fight against evil have seen fit to place upon the mortal plane those who will be a permanent presence in the battle that wages there, for the chosen one will be one of their warriors and bound to their command."

Even as he spoke, Giles could see a glow start to appear around Willow as the fever that was burning her mortality from her became visible. He quickly drew back, pulling Dawn with him as they both felt the heat and watched in astonishment as the glow that surround Willow enveloped Angel and then Spike.

Then there was pure blinding light before blackness followed swiftly upon its heels.

END PART FIFTEEN

_Well ladies and gents, I hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter of Diverted Destiny, the final chapter will be up this weekend._

_;op_


	16. Destiny Renewed

See disclaimer in part 1 and A/N at bottom

Part Sixteen

He didn't know exactly why he had come here; he just knew that he had to.

So many things had happened leading up to what was before him now – the coming of the Immortal Sorceress, the First Evil arriving in Sunnydale, the decision to close the Hellmouth however they could and the discovery of the amulet that would assist them. (He did not count the death of the blonde witch by the hands of her employers as important enough to be considered.)

Yet here he was once more looking down upon the area he had been formed and honed in.

The permanent closure of the Hellmouth had led to the completely unexpected total destruction of Sunnydale and he, with those closest to him, had only just managed to leave the town with their lives before moving away completely, determined never to return to what for him had been both home and hell – at times literally.

(He did on occasion still recall the former demon that he had loved but had been one of the few to lose her life in Sunnydale's fall but the brunette former slayer had long taken her place in his heart and he preferred not to look back in regret.)

But now after thirty years, something had drawn him back here, back to the place, although gone, he still thought of as home.

A home that was becoming almost as infamous as Area 52 from the way it was still fenced off from the outside world – not that the outside world really believed that it ever existed for SID (Sunnydale in denial) condition seemed to have spread to the rest of the continental northern Americas.

Yet here he stood once more, on the outer edge of the crater that had housed Sunnydale, the familiar black spot where the school that had housed the library that had guarded one of the literal mouths of Hell had once stood viewable in the distance.

He ran his hands into his pockets, startling when his fingers came into contact with the amulet that had been sent to him out of the blue the previous week. Pulling it out, he looked held it up to the sun as he had been directed but had forgotten until that precise moment in time.

It began to glow so brightly he let go of it, expecting it to fall to the ground as he stepped back. Instead the amulet began to swing around in a circle so fast he almost missed the doorway that it created and the two people that stepped through as if it was any everyday occurrence.

"I see you've finally learnt to make an entrance." He said wryly.

"Easier than flying," The smaller of the two replied as they clicked their fingers before holding their hand out to catch the amulet. "I'm a little surprised you allowed the compulsion to work on you."

"I must have wanted to come back more than I knew."

Pushing back her hood, Willow grinned at her oldest friend. "You can take the boy out of Sunnydale but not the supernatural bonds. Hello Xander, it's been a while."

Xander Harris grinned back at her and opened his arms to receive her hug, smirking at the man standing behind her, "Not-Dead boy."

"Harris." Angel replied as he returned the smirk with a smug grin as Willow returned to his side and leant against him as he put his arm around her waist. "How are Faith and the children?"

"Faith is wonderful and all the children are doing well, your god-daughter started college last week, something about ancient civilisations or some rot." Xander glared at him in mock anger before grinning. "She determined be the youngest Watcher ever."

"She already knows more than most of the organisation as it is." Willow murmured absently as she turned to look at the desolation that was their former home.

Before either of the two men with her could speak, the sound of squealing brakes could be heard behind them and Angel closed his eyes, growling. "That is either Delia or Spike driving, and if they ruin that..."

"Hush sweetheart," Willow lay her hand over his heart although her gaze remained fixed on the site before her. "They are merely doing as they are told – a little more enthusiastically than they need to do but they are doing as they were told."

"What the hell are we doing back here? I'd thought we blew it up!" Spike growled as he jumped out of the car followed closely by a laughing Dawn. Behind them, Cordelia followed with Wesley and Lorne. (Unfortunately Gunn had been killed ten years earlier by Wolfram and Hart assassin. The company had been made to regret it and was still recovering, much to their amusement).

"I thought it was time." Willow said simply, being one of the few that could silence the Englishman.

The eight now stood looking out over the desolated area, an almost comfortable silence falling over them before she started to speak again. "The Oracles spoke to me yesterday."

That statement immediately had them all looking at each other as it was rare for the PTBs to use the Oracles to directly interfere with mortal affairs without using their secondary intermediary in the form of their seer, Cordelia.

Angel tightened his arm around his immortal partner's waist and she looked up at him, smiling softly to reassure him.

"It's time for destiny that was diverted to begin again the cycle that was thrown off balance." She said in an almost sing-song voice. "For those born of magic grow stronger, and she that was chosen will return again to take up her sword. The Immortal Sorceress, with her immortal angelic soul by her side, the determined protector and the mystical key to aide them will once more stand warden at the mouth of Hell where the moon is placed upon a ridge."

Cordelia suddenly continued for her, her eyes going white as the PTBs spoke through her. "... For the guardians of the light side have thrown the wolf, ram and hart into chaos never before seen and the side of dark will charge forth to level the weights in their favour once more."

"Destiny diverted is no longer and the cycle is renewed."

And Willow finished. "As it was, so it shall be."

THE BEGINNING

_And there we go, welcome to Moonridge where the chosen one will fight against evil under the guidance of the immortal Sorceress._

_No, I won't be writing a sequel to this story, I think that I have taken it as far as I can or should be taken._

_I will of course answer any question about what reviewers think I mean, but that means you have to REVIEW!_

_Not sure which Willow/Angel story I will pick up next but I promise they will all be finished one day._

_However, I am currently travelling with Bilbo and Frodo Baggins so you are welcome to join me over at the Hobbit ;op_


End file.
